


Thanksgiving

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Thanksgiving

Like the expanding ripples from a stone dropped in water, that one indescribable moment of his life has moved outward to touch every facet of his existence. There is no part of him… no aspect of his nature… not affected by that one moment in time. It vibrates within him yet; tenderly caressing the surface of his character, stirring the very core of his soul.

One moment in a hotel lobby, one meeting with that rare and precious soul, and his life… his very essence… was forever changed. Who could have guessed that a single instant in time could become the radiant focal point around which the rest of his life would revolve?

And now on this Thanksgiving day, when he _knew_ how much he had to be grateful for… his mind turned again and again to that moment when he first held Elijah in his arms and knew with an instant burst of clarity that he had, at last, embraced an essential part of himself. And he thanked God that this love, which now embodied everything that love meant to him, had done nothing to diminish the other loves in his life. That he could stand in the center of his family surrounded by his wife and children and feel grateful that those ripples **still** flowed through every aspect of his life in smooth, constant circles, bringing peace to his heart, renewing his joy.

 _Elijah_ , he thought. _I love you._

And though they were apart on this day as they were on many Thanksgiving days, he knew that later on after the family celebrations were complete there would be another celebration. And he would speak in gentle tones with the one great love of his life and feel those ripples touch his heart with Thanksgiving and gladness once again.


End file.
